


How Close You Are

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Reader has been making deals behind the backs of her friends at DedSec... and with Lenni of all people. Wrench in particular doesn't take it well. All DedSec saw was a video, but there's more than meets the eye.





	1. The Betrayal

“What the actual fuck, y/n!” Wrench exclaimed, stomping over to your spot at the workbench and slamming down a laptop on the table with its screen opened and facing you. His mask displayed emoticon after emoticon, slanted and furious symbols portraying his anger at you as he pointed a tattooed arm at the screen. “Explain!”

You didn’t speak up for yourself, instead opting to keep up a brave face in front of the raging “fixer” of the young hacker group. “It’s exactly what it looks like.” You respond calmly, internally shaking when Wrench grabs at the laptop and violently throws it across the room, where it smashed against the 3D printer.

The rest of the group gathered at where the two of you had a stare down, Wrench barely containing his anger, evident by the shaking in his entire body and tensed stance. “You’ve been spying on us this whole time?” Sitara asked, hurt and disbelief obvious in her voice.

“Why, y/n?” Marcus stepped up to inquire, horrified at your betrayal.

“I-”

You didn’t get a chance to explain yourself, much less form a coherent thought because Wrench had hauled you up from your seat and pushed you to the floor roughly, causing you to back up to the wall. “No, no, no! You do NOT get to explain yourself, TRAITOR!” You stared in fright as the livid man stomped away for a moment and came back with his sledgehammer and your duffle bag. He dropped your bag on the floor next to you and proceeded to raise the hammer, the other members of DedSec protesting, before Wrench brought the hammer down in your direction causing you to flinch. All you heard was the shattering of metal, glass, and expensive materials before you were hauled up to your feet by your hair and dragged to the garage entrance, where you were thrown out and onto the cold pavement.

“Fucking CUNT! IF I find out that you were ANYWHERE NEAR US, I’ll come and END YOU MYSELF!” Wrench yelled, ignoring your cry for him as he shut the garage door.

With great effort, you clambered to your feet and began to shuffle out of the alleyway with your head bowed and shoulders hunched, your face twisted, just barely holding in your emotions. Everything will be fine. This was what you wanted… right? You thought to yourself as you stumbled along the sidewalk back to your apartment. It didn’t matter how the rest thought of you, right? Wrong. The only person whose opinion mattered to you was Wrench’s. His attention, his chaotic affection, his friendship. As long as he was by your side, everything was fine. But your stupid decisions have now turned him against you.

Heck, you could ignore the fact that all your belongs had been smashed, that you were now nursing a broken wrist when you had landed on it when getting thrown out, that you had lost your place in the only group that you could call family. The only thing that bothered you, was that Wrench had been the one to cast you out. Had been the one to threaten you. Hadn’t even bothered to try and understand the situation or hear you out. But you could forgive him for it. For his blunt and violent behavior. Because that was the way he always was. It was the reason why you were so foolishly in love with him. And it was that reason that you knew that he was serious.

_**“Fucking CUNT! IF I find out that you were ANYWHERE NEAR US, I’ll come and END YOU MYSELF!”** _

Starting now, your life would be systematically ruined by Wrench in his free time. But he wouldn’t take your life unless you got too close or tried to out them all. But you wouldn’t, you thought with a sniffle, you could never.

At this point, you had reached your apartment, where you quietly slumped in a dark corner, eyes empty, contemplating about your decisions and regrets.

You and the rest of DedSec knew that Lenni had it out for your group since the beginning, that she even knew everyone’s identities. And you knew that Lenni, the fat fucking bitch, would do anything, with enough incentive, to bring DedSec down. So, you made the deal to be her mole. In return, the only person whose identity that she could give away within DedSec, was your own. And you got the bitch to sign a contract to ensure it. A contract that said that she acknowledges that DedSec has always been a one man organization; you. Effectively, it was your way of protecting everyone from Lenni’s wrath. To protect Sitara, Josh, Horatio, Marcus, but most of all, Wrench.

Your mask had started cracking, face twisted into an ugly grimace, and eyes burning. Your broken wrist was throbbing and burning, but you paid it no mind. Your entire life has basically crumbled for the sake of your feelings for a group of people who would never view you as a friend ever again. And you were in love with a man you knew could never possibly return your feelings, who would ruin everything you are.

And you felt the last crack on your mask give away just as the tears fell silently from your eyes. You could stand the silence in your apartment, you could handle the quiet. But loneliness festered and burned. No. Loneliness was the only thing you couldn’t handle. And right now, you realized with a sob, you were truly lonely for the first time.

 

**_Until I went away and_  
Faced the lonely days  
I thought I understood  
The meaning of love**


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious that after leaving, at least one member of DedSec trusted you enough to dig more. That's why he's our golden boy.

It was only a few days later that you managed to pull yourself together. Picking your sluggish self up and off your bed and out of your disheveled room. You’d barely been able to eat, much less be bothered to shower, and all that other stuff that normal functioning people did. Over the past few days your home computer beeped continuously, letting you know that someone had hacked into it. But you didn’t bother checking. You knew who it was, and you stayed hidden away from any and all cameras (not like you had much, Wrench had smashed nearly all your electronics in your bag), burrowing into your bed.

But on the third day of hiding away from your shame, you found that it was time to grow some fucking balls and take care of yourself. You wrist had set at a strange and painful angle, and you knew that your foolishness of hiding away might cost you a fully functioning hand. At this point, DedSec and Wrench could watch you all they wanted. You didn’t really care, you were heading to the hospital.

As you had guessed, you would lose a bit of function in your dominant hand due to having waited to get your wrist properly set. And you knew this immediately when your wrist was examined by the doctor, who held a grim and disapproving frown on her visage as she felt around, then urgently sent you to get an X-ray, muttering about how young people were growing more and more careless everyday. You paid no attention to the doctor, though, you were too busy trying not to look at any of the cameras in the hospital because you could feel his furious gaze directed at you. But you knew that you had to move on.

And move on you did. By the end of the week, you had gotten a job as a barista at one of you favorite cafes down the street from your apartment. There was just something so comforting about working in a cafe, surrounded by the aroma of espresso, coffee, tea, and tons of delicious snacks. Like a warm blanket had come to wrap around you and shelter you as you relaxed in slumber. That’s what your job became, and you felt that you didn’t have to worry about DedSec, about Wrench. Because honestly speaking, and you were certain of this… No one in DedSec would be caught dead having a latte in a fancy pretentious cafe.

…………………..

Annnnnd then you were proven wrong two days later….

9 Days After Being Forcefully Ejected from DedSec

“Latte Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso, y/n.”

Your co-worker, Sienna, passed you a 16 ounce paper cup with the name Devon written on it. You counted the seconds, silently heating up the milk for the drink, before a young man with neatly trimmed wavy brown hair, and a cute face popped into your view with a bright smile. “How are you doing today, y/n?”

You smiled at the younger man fondly, as you replied, “I’m doing great, Devon. It’s always great to see a smiling face.” Because it was. People barely noticed a barista, much less smiled and thanked them, but when someone did acknowledge us, we always appreciated it and committed the face and name to memory.

After capping the drink, you gently slid it over the counter to Devon, who immediately took a grateful sip of his caffeinated drink, sighing in content. Though you always did wonder if he had some sort of immunity to immensely hot drinks with the way he fearlessly drinks it immediately after you hand it to him. Devon was a college student from one of Oakland’s community colleges that often came to this cafe to get his dose of energy for the day before heading to class. He was always cheerful, which made him popular with the staff here. The college student blinked before promptly staring at your wrist, which was still bound, but it didn’t stop you from being able to make drinks, you just had to put more effort in pressing the espresso. “Is your wrist feeling any better?”

You waved your injured wrist to test, tilting your head from side to side in contemplation. “It’s not bothering me anymore, but I still can’t use it.” I don’t even know if I’ll ever be able to use it again. Came the pessimistic thought. From out the corner of your eye, you could see the clock about to hit 11:20am and promptly addressed Devon. “Doesn’t your class start in ten minutes?”

Devon blinked in confusion before following your gaze to the clock before doing a double take and cursing, “Shit. You’re right.” Securing his messenger bag, Devon sent you a wink, bidding you farewell before rushing out the door.

You shook your head, “Such a ditz.” Your gaze caught the dreamy look on Sienna’s face as she stared after him. “Perfect for Sienna.” Yes… a few days at work, and already you were playing matchmaker.

And you were cut out of your thought process when Sienna passed you another paper cup, this time asking for a “Low Fat, Soy, Chai Latte.” Then, when you went about preparing the drink, you read the name on the cup… Marcus…. And promptly dropped the cup, looking up in horror as Marcus, in his purple glasses, sailors cap, and purple Twitch hoodie stood observing you.

Oh. Shit. Rather quickly, or as fast as humanly possible for someone using only one hand to make a drink, you finished making your ex-friend’s drink, and placed it on the counter in between you two before turning to Sienna with a grim visage. “I’m taking my lunch break.” You informed her and your manager, who nodded, before speed walking into the back of the cafe to take off your apron and clock out before sprint out the doors of the cafe and down the street.

From behind, you could hear the heavy footfalls giving chase, and all you could think was, Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!! You were dead. You had just gotten over DedSec, gotten over Wrench, turned over a new leaf, and here they were, chasing you down the street.

“We need to talk, y/n!” Marcus yelled, sounding like he was barely winded as he gave chase, how the hell he managed to run in bright pink Crocs, you will never know.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Honestly, all you could think about was how much hurt you were going to be in. They were going to hurt you, and then Wrench would make sure you perished. That’s how much they held a grudge. How vengeful you knew them to be.

“Shit! Y/N! I know why you made the deal!” Marcus called out in a last ditch effort to get you to stop when he noticed that you were nearly at your apartment.

But you didn’t stop. Your pace only quickened. Because in your mind it wasn’t that Marcus would hurt you, or Horatio, or Sitara. Josh might throw a punch if he was angry enough. No. Despite your love for him, all you could think about was: Wrench will hurt me. I don’t want him to hurt me. Because there was rarely any mercy from the anarchist.

“Goddamnit! Y/N!” Marcus cursed from behind you, effortlessly matching your pace, and even managed to catch up to you as you ran up the stairs to your apartment.

Almost there. You thought desperately, as you practically flew up the last flight of stairs and brought out your keys, putting it into the lock and turning, shutting the door right in Marcus’s face and throwing closed the deadbolt and chain before walking over to the computer and throwing a sheet over it.

“Come on, y/n! We need to talk!” Marcus called from the other side of the door, no doubt having tried to hack his way into the apartment. But if everything wasn’t electronic, nothing could be hacked, right?

“No! Leave!” You yelled from your position near the window.

“I’m not here to hurt you! Just talk with me!”

“Yeah, sure! And I’m Ezio Auditore!” You sassed with a roll of your eyes.

“Fine! Then you won’t complain if I talk and you listen?”

You didn’t answer, opting to play with a stuffed robot plushie that Wrench had gotten you around a year back.

“We took down Lenni yesterday.” Marcus started, hoping to get a response out of you. It didn’t. He was going to have to try harder. “And I did some digging into your deal with her, ‘cause somehow, you didn’t seem like the type to betray us for no reason.”

Your face morphed, your facade was still extremely delicate. One move from Marcus, and you would be a sobbing mess again.

“Wrench and the others don’t know yet. It’s just me and Ray who know.” There was a brief pause before  Marcus continued. “Why didn’t you tell us? Why did you risk everything you had? I mean, shit, y/n, you were ready to take all the blame for DedSec if everything went to shit. And why all the other insurance on Wre-”

“He CAN’T know, Marcus.” You cried out, tears now running down your cheeks. “You can’t tell him. You can’t SHOW him.” You emphasized. Marcus had found the entirety of the deal footage, which contained more terms that you had named.

“Y/N… You left everything of value to him. You don’t even know his real name, or seen his face.” It was true. You were pretty sure that you were the only one who hasn’t seen Wrench’s face. And why would he want to show you of all people? Why wouldn’t he? Came the thought when you stared at the plush toy sitting on your lap. He cared that much, at the very least. At the very least. What a comforting thought.

“STILL!” You began with a forceful sob, “I still love him.” You finished with a whisper. “I know that he can never love me like I love him. I knew that he couldn’t trust me, like I trusted him. But I still cherished his safety and security above all else.”

“… you have to come back to DedSec, Y/N. You need to let everyone know your side of the story.” Marcus tried to convince you with bated breath.

You wipe at your tears and shook your head, holding up the plush robot to face you. And with a tired and broken smile, you replied,

“I would no sooner go back, than if Wrench comes here, takes off his mask, and told me that he loved me.”

Because he doesn’t. So I’m never going back.

**_Until I went away and_  
Faced the lonely days  
Besides saying “I want to see you”  
I couldn’t convey anything else**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I'm still glad that you guys are reading it! XD This story is three chapters long only, but it's part of a series that links all the stories together, called Project Wrench Your Heart... Yes... 'tis mostly angst and fluff.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefits of having hacker friends... shit gets done.

Three Days Later

“What the fuck, guys!” Wrench cried in alarm in outrage as his fellow DedSec members, excluding Marcus dragged him away from the pile of destroyed objects in the garage, a product of his feelings regarding Y/N. As of right this moment, the “fixer” was being forcefully dragged from the pile of destruction by Sitara, Horatio, Ray, and surprisingly, Josh. “What the hell?!” Wrench struggled against his four companions, the display on his mask rapidly switching between ! _ ! and @_@. Honestly, Wrench would have fought them… but punching four of his friends didn’t seem appealing at the moment.

“Son, you really need to calm the fuck down.” Ray scolded, tightening his grip on the younger man’s bicep as Wrench continued to squirm. “You’ve been destroying tech since you kicked Y/N out. And that stuff could have been useful.”

“That was their tech, Ray! I don’t want to have any of that traitor’s tech in here!” Wrench seethed, not really seeing a problem with wanting to destroy shit.

“Boy, didn’t Y/N gift all that tech to you?” Ray questioned with a raised eyebrow, though one couldn’t tell with the hat always seated on the top of his head.

The old hacker recalled asking Y/N why they always tinkered with newly 3D printed tech when DedSec had quite a bit of tech to work with as it was. Y/N had only blushed and shifted their eyes to glance at Wrench as he cooed over Wrench Jr, a quiet explanation to the older man. “Oh. Young love.” Ray’s eyes glinted and he nodded sagely. “But couldn’t he make it himself?”

Y/N returned their gaze to the EMP on the workbench, where they were messing with the charge to knockout a larger zone, and caressed the black and green glitch design that they painted onto it. Then, they gently tilted their head to look Ray in the eyes, a sort of self-importance barely noticeable in their gaze, “You’ve done your research on me, Ray. Why am I making weapons and tech for DedSec?”

The older man had pieced the reason for the young mechanic’s position as soon as he decided to aid the hacker group. “You’re the only one here with the brains and experience at creating weapons of mass destruction. If you tinker with the 3D printed weapons and tech, they’ll have even more of an impact on doing what they were designed for. Y/N L/N… Graduated at the age of seventeen from MIT. You were one of the young geniuses that contributed to the upgrades in the FBI’s weaponry and cyber security. But why join DedSec?”

“Mostly because I didn’t like how the government was using our personal information. But…” There was a brief twitch in Y/N’s dominant hand before they raised their hand to part their hair, showing a mostly healed scar running from their left temple past their hairline, and being covered by the rest of their hair. “I was on a brief vacation in this area, and somehow, the gangs caught wind of who I was and my involvement with the Feds.” They laughed a little, running their finger over the scar. “I was foolish for letting my guard down, but the next thing I knew two gangs were fighting over me while I was having a latte. Luckily for me, I guess, Wrench was in the area, and he and the other members of DedSec decided to bail me out.” A shy smile appeared on Y/N’s face, “I think… that’s when I fell in love with Wrench. They probably only rescued me because civilians were involved, but I still appreciated it. From there, the Feds decided that they didn’t need me anymore, especially since I had run out of use, and they kicked me out. That’s when I was given an offer from DedSec to work with them.”

“Typical damsel in distress story, then?” Ray grinned at the younger hacker’s expense. “Does he know?”

Y/N shook their head in the negative. “He can never know. What we have right now, friendly affection, it’s stable and safe. I’m not as big a risk taker as he is, so if there is even the slightest chance that he wouldn’t feel the same, I’m not letting my feelings be known for him. I can’t risk losing him.” they gestured to the EMP and firearms littering the table, “These gifts are the only only way that I can show him my love without putting everything at risk.”

And now they were all destroyed and in a pile of scraps in the corner of the garage, Ray thought with dismay.

Wrench’s mask turned sour, making an angry emoticon of downward facing in-slashes. “I want nothing that they gave me. I don’t care how expensive it is, I’ll destroy it.”

Most of the time, Ray could not see what Y/N found loveable about the violent anarchist fixer. There was raw passion, unbridled emotion, and a conviction within the young man, that, if directed at a loved one, would be something irreplaceable. But Wrench’s volatile behavior and thoughts, was also something that meant disaster in a relationship if his partner was not calm and patient enough. It was a beneficial match, if Y/N and Wrench were to be in a relationship. Like a perfectly balanced mix of acid and base. Neutralization between two humans. How interesting.

But first they had to mend Wrench and Y/N’s relationship, Ray thought with a tried expression as he and Horatio hauled the fixer to a chair, where they proceeded to strap his arms and legs. Alarmed, Wrench wiggled side to side and threw out his elbows, his head, anything to get out of the chair. “H-hey! R-really! What the FUCK IS GOING ON!!!!” Wrench threw his head back and screamed in utter confusion when he noticed that the chair was, in fact, made of metal and bolted to the floor. “This is some kinky shit, guys, but I don’t like you that way!” He tried to joke, although the nervousness and confusion in his voice was evident.

Once Ray and the others made sure that there was no way for Wrench to get away, they nodded towards each other and promptly left the vicinity, walking out of the main room and towards the garage whilst their trapped friend yelled after them. “Aww come on, guys! I need to check out my rash today!” There came no answer, which prompted a befuddled expression on Wrench’s mask and a sigh. And then, the the screens in front of Wrench’s seat fizzled to life, showing security feed of two individuals. One Marcus Holloway, and one Y/N L/N. Angry, Wrench turned in his captivity to look at the stairs in disbelief and outrage. “Oh you HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!!” He didn’t want to see you, hear you, nothing. But why the hell was Marcus chatting with you in a cafe? He wondered, turning back to watch the live video feed.

Ray, Sitara, Horatio, and Josh could hear Wrench’s cry of outrage as soon as they had turned the displays and sound system on, and the subsequent yell of “I HATE THEM! WHY THE FUCKING HELL IN SATAN’S DICKHOLE IS MARCUS TALKING TO THEM!”

But all of them thought with unconvinced faces at Wrench’s words. The harsh words would have hurt you, but everyone knew that he didn’t really mean them. Wrench didn’t hate Y/N.

Because if he really did hate you, then he would have gotten rid of that bracelet on his left wrist a long time ago.

[Back to your point of view]

“Marcus, what are you doing here? I don’t think you should be speaking with me.” You sighed, silently sipping your drink from your seat across from him. It was your day off, and you only wanted to get some stuff packed in your apartment. You had been planning to skip town within the next month or so, probably move to another city, maybe even a different country. A place where your woes couldn’t follow you. But as soon as you had started the Nudle searches, Marcus was at your doorstep with a displeased face. And now, here you were, sitting in the back corner of your workplace, at a table for two.

“I saw your Nudle searches.” Marcus stated, the only explanation he needed to give, looking very much like the older brother figure that you had always felt he was.

“I figured.” You sighed unhappily, turning your head to look out the window. “And I’m guessing that you’re here to stop me?”

“Damn right I am.” the hacker affirmed with a nod of his head and a no nonsense cross of the arms, though he still looked silly dressed in the sailor’s cap and purple hoodie. He leaned forward slightly, “Come on, Y/N. Don’t just run away, come back to us.”

You scoffed and turned back to look at your friend. “No. You and Ray want me to come back. The others don’t.”

“Sitara, Horatio, and Josh do.” Marcus interjected. “Ray and I explained why you did it to them. They understand.”

Lifting the cup to your lips, you muttered under your breath, “But not the one who matters.”

“Man, I’m tired of your moaning and feeling sorry for yourself!” Marcus whined, more than likely fed up with your cowardice. “Why can’t you just tell Wrench that you’re in love with him? Why can’t you explain that the reason you made the deal with Lenni was that you could protect everyone in DedSec and place all of our crimes onto your record? Why can’t you show him that you even ensured that Wrench would have everything you own? Your life insurance of two million dollars is his if you die or are convicted. Your bank account is his. Your apartment is his. Heck! Even your military research notes would be his if he contacts your lawyer. Everything! You gave everything to him, and you’re not going to at least tell him this? Not even the reason that he’ll suddenly be a millionaire? You don’t even know his name and you’ve given everything to him! And, you played Lenni by giving her vague info! You didn’t do anything wrong!”

You wince, knowing how foolish it all makes you look. “I have to leave something behind, Marcus. And I’d do anything for Wrench. It’s why I’m not going back to DedSec, and it’s why I’ll be leaving California. He’s still my beneficiary, but he won’t ever have to see or hear from me ever again. It’s what he wants.”

“How the hell, do you know that this is what he wants?” Marcus abruptly stands, drawing odd stares from the customers in the cafe.

“BECAUSE HE WANTED ME GONE! HE DIDN’T EVEN HESITATE!” You screamed, beyond frustrated. Now the entire shop was looking at you two. With a huff, you gathered your belongings and trudged out of the cafe, “I already said that I would no sooner go back than if Wrench goes to by apartment and confessed his love for me.”

Marcus watched you leave the cafe, a smug and triumphant expression on his face as he turned to look at the security camera located just to the top left of where they had been seated. “Did you see all that, Wrench?”

[To Wrench]

Wrench’s shoulder’s sagged, all tension and rage leaving him as he processed what he had just heard.

“I… wha?”

He was beyond confused at what to think or feel, and as he stared at the bracelet that Y/N had made him, he felt just a tinge of regret. Or a planet’s worth… Like a chestburster…. Trying to burrow out of his chest.

He heard the footsteps before he saw them, multiple pairs. “I hate you guys.” he muttered without much venom, just an air of defeat.

Wrench rubbed at his wrists as Sitara freed him from the chair before standing and quietly walking back to the garage. “I need a moment.”

Sitara glanced to Horatio, who shrugged, “The guy knows now. We can’t make him go to Y/N.”

Sitara shook her head in disapproval, “He’s just going to let them leave, isn’t he?”

“Don’t know,” Ray mused, a bit of a poker face on. “The man’s got to decide for himself if he values Y/N as much as we think he does.”

Wrench in the meanwhile, sat on a toolbox and stared at the wreckage of weaponry and tech. Wrench Jr stood next to the fixer and beeped cutely, a small comfort to Wrench, who questioned what he wanted. Honestly, he felt bad that he hadn’t even given you a chance to explain yourself. Didn’t even question your actions. You had been nothing but a great friend to everyone in DedSec. You had freely helped them upgrade their tech to one up the government and other corporations. And now, it was revealed that you had actually been playing Lenni instead. And holy shit did Wrench feel like an asshole. But he didn’t know what to do now.

“Welp, no time to brood. Might as well do some work.” Wrench sighed, standing up and walking to his work area.

[40min later]

Wrench fiddled with the 3D printed sniper, and try as he might, he couldn’t get to be silent without sacrificing distance. Growling in frustration, Wrench thrust the gun to the left, “Y/N, could you fix this?” There was only silence in the garage except for the confused beeps from Wrench Jr.

Wrench turned, ready to get Y/N’s attention, but was only met with the empty bar stool, where they usually did their work. The fixer’s shoulders slumped, dejected. It was the, he didn’t know, the hundredth time that he called for Y/N, maybe more, since he had kicked them out of DedSec and threatened to end them. Y/N had been a constant by Wrench’s side since they had joined the hacker group, and Wrench, if he was honest, didn’t feel right when he didn’t have Y/N by his side. “Fuck it.” Wrench growled, dropping the rifle and walked towards his motorcycle. “I’m gonna get my Y/N back.” The fixer declared, unconsciously playing with the bracelet again.

[Back to you!]

You’d just finished showering and were playing with your plush robot when there came a tap at your bedroom window. You frowned, getting up from the couch and dragged the plush toy with you. Who the hell was knocking on your window? Quietly, you crept around the corner and then froze. The window was open and the wind blew your curtains.

“I’m surprised you still have that thing.” came the autotuned voice from behind.

With a start, and some fright, you turned around and started to back up from Wrench. And when he noticed your posture, Wrench held up his hands to show that he was unarmed, his mask displaying a distressed face. >_<

“W-wait a minute, Y/N! I’m not here to hurt you!” Wrench tried to coax, knowing that he wasn’t exactly doing a good job when you didn’t stop moving towards the window.

You knew that this day would come. The day where Wrench would hunt you down and silence you. And you would do anything to not be killed by the man that you love. Desperate tears leaked down your face as you answered Wrench, “We both know that that’s a lie.” You needed to jump, you decided, inching closer to the window.

And Wrench, having spent countless hours observing you from up close and afar, knew what you were planning to do. “W-wait!” He called out in a last ditch attempt at preventing you from doing something drastic. You paused and watched as Wrench lowered a hand to his mask, and with bated breath, he took it off. Revealing the face you had longed to see for so long.

Unsure blue eyes met your own as he set the mask down on your nightstand. That’s what caught your attention the most, his striking light blue eyes. You’d lost your breath when they locked with yours. Then, you noticed the dark circles and bags under his eyes, how tired and unsure he looked, like he had gone months without a proper rest. And then, to your delight, was his nose, which you immediately wanted to kiss. The burn above his left eye, however, made you want to cradle his face and kiss every part of him. He was more than you had expected.

“Adorable.” You blurted out without knowing, leaving the both of you to freeze in place to process your words. Your pupils dilated and you brought your hands up to cover your now red and mortified face.

And that was honestly all the distraction that Wrench needed to quickly walk towards and gently yank you away from the window, his hands lingering on your arms. “What did you say?” Wrench asked quietly, unsure if he heard you correctly.

You bit your lip, knowing that you couldn’t escape anymore and decided to be honest for once. “I said… that… you’re adorable.” You mumbled, hoping that he wouldn’t be able to hear you. But he was less than 6 inches in front of you, so he definitely heard. You looked down and away, closing your eyes, waiting for hurtful words, waiting for a jeer, waiting to be attacked…. But it didn’t come.

Instead, all you got was the sound of a choked back noise of surprise, which made you look up. And what you saw was the red that tinted his face, and hopeful glistening eyes. Now it was your turn to be surprised when Wrench gently cupped your left cheek and laid his left hand on your waist, gently closing the distance between you two. And at this moment, if he was playing with you, you could have died happy anyways. There was a softness in his blue eyes as he spoke, never breaking away from your eyes. “Y/N. Come back.” And you considered saying “no,” his lips interrupted you before you could speak. It had been so quick, that you were distracted and silenced. And when he pulled away, you felt cheated because your brain couldn’t even process the feel of him quick enough. “I love you, Y/N. And I’m sorry that I was such an asshole. That I didn’t notice until you were nearly gone. So please.” Wrench confessed and begged, “Please come back to me?”

“Yes.” You didn’t have to think about your answer, and immediately threw your arms around your love to pull him into another kiss. This time, a slow one that your brain could take its time processing. His lips were soft and smooth, as it melded with your own, and he tasted of coffee and mint.

You had both backed up the the window at this point, and when you pulled away, Wrench growled and shut the window from behind him, and immediately pulled you into another heated kiss, backing you up to the edge of your bed where he gently pushed you to lay down. There was an energy and fire that filled Wrench’s face, making him look less tired and more his age as he crawled onto the bed and up your body to face you. “My Y/N.” he breathed, lifting your injured wrist and placing an apologetic kiss on it.

“Yours.” You affirmed, smiling tenderly at the man above you, whose eyes suddenly turned dark as his lips pulled back into a smirk and descended to ravage your neck.

“I need you.” Wrench declared huskily, kissing up your neck, and, in a way, asking for your approval to continue.

You merely smiled in bliss and pulled him in for another kiss, responding with, “Then take me.”

[The next day]

“Does anyone know where Wrench went, yesterday?” Marcus questioned, slowly walking down the stairs into the Hackerspace. “I tried calling him, but he wasn’t answering.”

Everyone shrugged, worried about what Wrench would do in regards to Y/N. Then, from down the hall, the doors to the garage opened up noisily. And as soon as everyone heard the rev of the motorcycle, they all ran to the garage to question Wrench. When they all arrived at the entrance of the garage, they froze in shock.

“I’ve arrived with my love!” the fixer announced hearts displayed on his mask as he assisted Y/N off the bike and held his arm out, “My Queen/King.” He declared, escorting his blushing lover past the other members of DedSec.

There were goofy smirks on Sitara, Marcus, Horatio, and Ray’s faces. Josh, lost, asked, “What’s wrong with them?”

Ray grinned, “They played Hide the Cucumber.”

“Hide the Cucumber?” Josh inquired, even more lost.

“Wouldn’t be a cucumber. They’re not vegetarians.” Sitara piped up.

“H-hide the Cucumber?” Josh mumbled, still beyond confused.

“Don’t sweat it, Josh.” Horatio reassured the confused member.

“Just roll with it, Josh.” Marcus grinned, walking to catch up with Wrench and Y/N.

“… hide the cucumber… right…” Josh repeated unsure, leaving Sitara to groan in dismay at having to deal with a repeat of “cornhole.”

[Two minutes later]

“YOU DESTROYED ALL THE WHAT?!” >:(

“I’M SORRY, BABE, LOVE OF MY LIFE, APPLE OF MY EYE. DON’T PUNISH ME!”  @_@       ->      >_<

“… Oh I’ll punish you alright.”

“So kinky!” <3  <3

**_Feeling everything that_  
Was right in front of me  
I lost what was most important to me  
And realized it had been true love**

**_I had to go away and_  
Face the lonely days  
If it’s the meaning of love,  
I can convey that now**

_**I’ll tell you now,  
Just how close you are** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for "How Close You Are" = DONE  
> Please leave a comment! Any feedback helps!


End file.
